D-note: the untold chapter
by demetra181
Summary: O/Opal/Ophelia was another one of L's successors who was disqualified at Wammy's house. she runs away and works for the police with the people who were involved in the Kira case. she finds a death note and brings Matt, Mello, L, and Light back to life also erasing all of lights memories of ever being Kira and the death note. this is the untold after tale of Ophelia Heartman.


_**D- note: the untold chapter**_

_**Chapter one: the shinigami and I**_

I was walking home from my new job at the police station. You might ask why a teenager who is only thirteen years old is working there, well it's complicated. I was across the street from the grave yard where L. and Light Yagami had been buried from the Kira case. I lived in the small shack in the graveyard currently, because there isn't any other place that is willing to rent to a thirteen year old girl. Well, home is home I guess. I saw a small black notebook with in the middle of the street. I picked it up. Only because it was in my way and leaving a perfectly good note book in the street was not just littering, but also a waste. Once I was across the street I flipped it over to see two words written on the front _death note._

I have heard of a notebook with that title from my allies I am currently working with at work. They were all part of the crew that was working on the Kira case. I remember them saying that a death note is a notebook that is owned by a shinigami otherwise known as a death god. The shinigami use this note book to kill people on the to die list or something like that. I looked up to see a weird and ugly creature standing or maybe floating in front of me.

"Hello child, it looks like you have picked up something that belongs to me. May I have it back now?" it said with a chuckle. I stare at the thing closely.

"So, Are you a shinigami?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"Oh I see, you are very smart my dear, yes I am a death god, Are you not afraid of me child?" he said with a grin. I decided to ignore his question and instead ask another of my own.

"What is your name?" I looked at it. I could tell by its eyes that even if I wasn't scared of it, it was starting to become afraid of me.

"I will tell you my name if you tell me yours." He replied still smiling.

"Done, you go first." I said rather sharply.

"Fine," he said giving in. "My name is Ryuk, now yours?"

"Why should tell you if you already know? I will give you a name to call me by though, I am Opal or O understood? I work alone so shut up, stay close and stay alert at all times." I replied staring at him intensely. He looked confused and afraid just how I like all people around me to be. I smirked. "Come on; let's go to my place I have a few experiments to conduct." I said walking into the grave yard.

_**Chapter two: a prediction, an experiment, and a corpse**_

"Why does a pretty little girl like you live in a rundown old shack like this? Also, why a graveyard? Can't you get a rundown shack in a more pleasant place like a beach or a…." I cut him off.

"What was my second rule again? Oh, that's right it's shut up, and guess who is not following that rule right now. If you can't it's you. So SHUT UP." I said rather sternly and partially annoyed.

"Well, you don't have to yell." He replied.

"I didn't yell. Now be QUIET." I said through my teeth. This death god is so annoying! "Any way, now that we are here let's get down to it."

"Down to what?" he asked looking confused. Even though I already told him!

"The experiment." I said trying to stay calm. If there is one thing you shouldn't mess around with it's my temper.

"By the way, how do you know so much about the death note and where are your parents?" he asked. I know that he just wants to know, but…. That's just pushing a button.

"I am an orphan I live here with the grave digger, he lives in the shack across the graveyard. I have a part time job here I help dig the graves and prepare the corpses. I also have a full time job at the police station….." I said pretending to cry a bit so that he would pity me and stop asking.

"I see, I shouldn't have asked…." He said looking at the ground. Even shinigami are predictable. How sad. He didn't even taking the time to inspect the "grave digger". The old grave digger passed away last year and now I do the grave digging job by myself and sir shinigami here didn't even take the time to ask or anything.


End file.
